Men at Work
"Men at Work" is the 17th. episode in the season 2 of The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. Plot To raise money for his inventions, Jimmy decides that he, Sheen, and Carl should get jobs. Skeet, employee of the month at McSpanky's, hires Sheen and Carl, but doesn't think Jimmy's the McSpanky type, though he agrees to try Jimmy out. Jimmy, however, doesn’t follow the rules and is not pleased with the humiliating work he has to do, so he takes it upon himself to show everyone what he's capable of - by making McSpanky's fully automated and hygienic. Everything is smooth sailing keeping the rating at “VERY SATISFIED“ until Hugh starts talking about Taco Shack, which causes the approval rating to drop. Then the whole restaurant starts shaking. As it shakes, the restaurant starts taking away everyone's tables and food, which causes the rating to drop to "VERY UNSATISFIED". Principal Willoughby announces that it is "Burger-geddon" and Sam yells “Everybody out! Yeah!” and everybody runs out of the restaurant screaming. The restaurant then grows in size and starts flying like a UFO. Jimmy, Sheen and Carl follow it in Jimmy's hovercraft to determine what it's doing, and they observe it destroying Taco Shack along with two other local fast-food outlets so that it will be the only restaurant in Retroville which makes everyone around those restaurants run and scream and Hugh cry. However, the restaurant then starts heading towards the supermarket, and Jimmy realizes that it's not satisfying with just destroying restaurants. It's gonna destroy every single place in town that sells food products. Jimmy rewires Goddard's tongue and tricks it into placing an order for 4 McSpanky's deluxe burgers cooked at 20,000 degrees Fahrenheit (which Sheen calls "A King Arthur with a hip replacement on a bed of coal"). The restaurant then flies to the only place where the temperature can get that high: the Sun. But instead of burning, the restaurant is salvaged and commandeered by Zix, Travoltron, and Tee, who find Skeet's employee of the month picture; they assume he was the captain of the ship and set off to find him. Quotes :Jimmy: (manning the cash register) A Double McSpanky with fries and a Flurp. That'll be 6.53. (takes the customer's money and gives him change) And 3.47's your change! : Skeet: (sighs) Dude, you're supposed to push the buttons with the pictures of food on 'em. :Jimmy: Don't need to, Skeet: I memorized the prices, and did the tax and change in my head! : Skeet: Oh, okay, Mister Magic Man - I also did not hear you say "Big McThankies from McSpanky's" to the customer! :Jimmy: Well, frankly, it struck me as... clichéd. What do you think about this? "Don't let our food be denied you - put our polyunsaturated fats and triglycerides inside you!" :Skeet: I'll tell you what I think... (Jimmy is now on mop duty) :Jimmy: (rudley imitating Skeet) "No human brain can add three things, dude. Like, the machine knows the tax, dude!" ---- :Skeet: (manning the cash register) Picture of money, picture of money... ha! Gotcha! (presses the money button) Big McThankies from McSpanky's! Heh, heh. (to Jimmy, pointing to an open packet of salt on the ground) Hey, dude! You missed a spot. :Jimmy: I got it. (Skeet picks up the packet) Just a little sodium chloride. :Skeet: Actually, dude, it's salt. :Jimmy: That's what I said! Sodium chloride. :Skeet: Ah, dude... that would be salt. If you don't know what salt is, maybe mop duty's too complicated for ya! What size are you - small? :Jimmy: Yeah, why? (Jimmy is now standing outside the restaurant wearing a burger suit) :Jimmy: "If you want cheap food with taste, put McSpanky's in your face!" ---- :Carl: I knew a fast-food restaurant that lets you have it your way was just a crazy dream. :Jimmy: Hey, wait a minute...Carl, that's it! :Sheen: You mean this is all a crazy dream? All right! Bring on the dancing tubas! ---- (Jimmy is improving the drive-through window at McSpanky's and Goddard starts to growl at it) :Jimmy: Easy, Goddard, it's just a giant, mechanical Scotman's head. But by tomorrow, it's gonna be smarter than Skeet! (knocks on it) Come to think of it, it's smarter than Skeet now! ---- :Sheen: I don't know. Hey Carl, give me a taxi driver with a Polish accent. :Carl: You want a hamburger with peanut butter on it? :Sheen: No, but if Jimmy's leaving, we'll need a ride home. ---- :Sheen: (while at the drive-through window) Welcome to McSpanky's, home of the Belly Buster! May I take your order? :Mother: Yes, we'll have one chicken bits and a Purple Flurp, one plain McSpanky burger, and I'll have a cheeseburger, no pickles, fries, and a vanilla shake. :Sheen: (to Carl) Gimme a cow in a earthquake, a dancin' albino with a heart condition, and a baby in a rickshaw! :Carl: (while flipping burgers) Comin' at ya! ---- :Customer: Yeah, I'd like a deluxe McSpanky on half a bun with a side of chili fries! :Sheen: (to Carl) Gimme a clown with a harelip sitting in a steamroom! :Carl: Doin' the tango or walkin' the goose?! :Sheen: (to Carl) Hold on! (To the drive-through window) You want a dollar salad? :Customer: Yep. :Sheen: (to Carl) He's packin' light! :Carl: (hums while flipping burgers) Yeah! ---- :Carl: Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Neutron. :Judy: My goodness! You boys have turned this place into quite the hot spot. :Carl: Yup-- hope you enjoy it. Um... hold up, Mr. Neutron. :Hugh: What... I'm with her. :Carl: Whoa, whoa, whoa-- back it up, chief. Hmm... yeah... nope, sorry, not feeling it. :Hugh: What do you mean? :Carl: Look don't make me spell it out, Mr. N., but your outfit just isn't saying McSpanky's to me. :Hugh: Oh, really? Well, maybe because it's too busy saying, "Step aside, Mr... Sassymouth before I tell your parents!" :Carl: Go ahead-- I turned them away two hours ago. :Hugh: That's just terrible. How could you... Hey, look, a famous movie star! :Carl: Where? Where? :Hugh: (snickers) Sucker. :(Hugh along with other people start sneaking into McSpanky's) :Carl: What, I don't see anybody... Oh, I see him! Hi! No, that's not him. ---- : Libby: One for the utility closet please! : Cindy: Make it two! ---- : Bolbi : A burger-fries-and-shake cabob! Just like back home. : Principal Willoughby: A pineapple burger with lo-cal thousand island dressing! It's like you're inside my head! Trivia *The computer that Jimmy builds to run McSpanky's is a reference to HAL 9000 from the 1968 film "2001: A Space Odyssey". *The Space Bandits vow to find Skeet, but they never do. *It is never made clear who the manager of the restaurant is; while it's highly implied to be Skeet, he only refers to himself as "Employee Of The Month". *Although Skeet did ask how old Jimmy, Carl and Sheen are before hiring them, he's still violating child labor laws by having them work at the restaurant. It's also odd that none of their parents pointed out that their children are too young to hold down jobs. *In reality, before any workplace could hire someone under age 18 (other than a close family member), permission from their parents and/or a letter from the school nurse would be required in order to not violate child labor laws. * Regarding Jimmy and Skeet's argument about the register, Skeet was right. Register entry is used both for inventory tracking as well as final tally for profits. *The episode's title comes from the band Men at Work. *The rather odd vocabulary Carl and Sheen use to call out orders is an obvious reference to the secret menu code used at fast-food chain In-N-Out Burger. *The character, Skeet, has become a minor internet meme. Due to his memorable moments where he disciplines Jimmy for being a lackluster employee. This became a meme because of two videos called "It's Sodium Chloride" and "Anime Character Analysis: Skeet". Goofs *When Skeet points out to Jimmy that he missed a spot of salt, Jimmy is not wearing a McSpanky's hat. But after Skeet picks up the packet where the salt came from, a McSpanky's hat appears out of no where on Jimmy's head. * In some scenes the satisfaction meter says “C.S.”, in others it says “Customer Satisfaction Meter”. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Half Hour Episodes